Cosmologii
Ethereal is a puddle of water held on a sheet. The puddle is actually an ocean of ether and pure energy. Floating somewhere inside the ether is the creator Mind and swarming around the Mind are the higher and lower spirits. A Blink of the Eye ''The Mind's Dream'' The Mind knew of the Void lying beyond the Veil and wished to create there. With assistance from the higher spirits, the Mind imagined the framework for a Dream. The Dream grew within the ether and the lower spirits tended it like a bonfire. When the Dream was ready, the Mind Eye opened in the Veil, creating a portal between Ethereal and the Void. The Dream spilled forth and became a Vision. ''The Formation of the Verse'' Upon contact with the Void, the Vision transformed into the prime elements. The prime elements being a byproduct of the ethereal substance were already infused with the Charge. The elements started clumping together, creating weighty clouds of energetic primordial matter. The primal forces manifested from the growing Charge and soon took it over. The first sols ignited, burned rapidly and exploded, showering the new Verse with complex elements. The giants, pebbles and moons fell into orbit around the sols. The sols in turn gathered into clusters circling the vortex of the opened Mind Eye. The Verse was filled with chaos as the primal forces battled for dominance over the Charge and the elements. The Mind had forseen a need for order, so in accordance with the Dream the super forces known as the Signs manifested. The Signs introduced the Scale of Charge and the primal forces immediately fell under their control. But the Signs could not fully restrain the primal forces and so they created the Facsimiles from antimatter to contain them. Three higher spirits arrived from Ethereal to pilot and maintain the Facsimiles. The ethereal transmissions of the Gogues took control of the Facsimiles and flew across the Verse, bringing balance and order wherever they found chaos. ''The Closing of the Eye'' A blink of the Mind Eye is like an outward breath, its opening spells the initial creation of the Verse. But when it reaches its widest, the Eye begins to close and the outward expansion of the Verse is reversed. A great clouds of sols spiral down the whirlpool created by the closing of the Eye. The things created within the Verse are always destined to return to Ethereal and leave the Void empty and clean once again. Whether the Mind will create there again is a mystery. The Cosmic Game The Facsimiles piloted by the Gogues arrived in orbit around the sol Azu. They found the sytem to be one of the largest gatherings of esse they'd experienced in the Verse so far. The Gogues decided that they wanted to experience the Verse just as the esse did and so they started a Cosmic Game. The Gogues piloted the Facsimiles down to the surface of a body teeming with life. They planted the Obelisks on the surface of Gozaa and began the Council of the Gogues. After a millenia spent in discussion, the Gogues decided on the parameters for the Cosmic Game and set them into motion. Taking a Mote of Holy Charge, the Gogues divided it into Three Shards and filled them with principles of the Signs. Aiza created the Vessels in which the Three Shards would be implanted. In time, the Shards would be capable of holding the Gogues ethereal spirits. *The Gogues *The Three Shards Category:Cosmology